


Compromise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #166: “You know, everybody has setbacks in their life, and everybody falls short of whatever goals they might set for themselves. That's part of living and coming to terms with who you are as a person.” ~ Hillary Clinton, Dark Order, Scrofungulus.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot anything.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #166: “You know, everybody has setbacks in their life, and everybody falls short of whatever goals they might set for themselves. That's part of living and coming to terms with who you are as a person.” ~ Hillary Clinton, Dark Order, Scrofungulus.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Compromise

~

Draco stormed in, scowling. Flinging himself onto a sofa, he pouted. 

Narcissa set down her teacup. “What’s wrong, dear?” 

“Nothing,” muttered Draco.

Narcissa bit back a sigh. Draco could be so…dramatic. “Problems with Harry?” 

“Who else?” Draco snapped. 

Narcissa cleared her throat warningly. 

Draco flushed. “Sorry, Mother,” he said, tone contrite. “He just drives me mad sometimes.” 

Narcissa hummed. “What happened?” 

“He cancelled our date tonight.” 

“That’s unlike him.” 

Draco snorted. “It’s exactly like him! Instead of spending time with me, he wants to visit some friend with Scrofungulus.”

“So, you argued?” 

“Yes. I told him he needed to sort his priorities.” Draco began chewing on his thumbnail. “It degenerated after that. He called me selfish, I called him an arse—”

“Stop biting your nail,” Narcissa scolded. “And what do you want him to do?” 

Draco winced, taking his thumb out of his mouth. “I want him to care about me as much as he does everyone else! Am I a member of the Dark Order for wanting my boyfriend to make me a priority on occasion?” 

“No, and I doubt Harry thinks that,” Narcissa said. “You could compromise. Offer to visit his friend with him, perhaps?” 

Draco frowned. “Are you taking his side?” 

Narcissa sighed. “I’m always on your side, dear. But given how you feel about Harry, I know you don’t want to lose him. You should consider compromising.” 

“I…” Draco sighed. “I suppose I could meet him half way.” He smiled ruefully. “How are you always so wise?” 

“I’ve made my share of mistakes. Everyone had setbacks in life. It’s part of living and coming to terms with yourself as a person.” Narcissa smiled. “And it seems you’re about to get a chance to put your words to the test.” 

Draco sat up. “What?” 

Narcissa nodded toward the window where Harry could be seen approaching the house. 

Without a word, Draco rose. Kissing her cheek, he went outside. 

Narcissa waited. When she finally saw Draco and Harry, they were hand in hand, walking past her window. As she watched, they stopped, shared a tender kiss, and then Disapparated. 

Content, Narcissa sipped her tea and stared at her roses. All was well. 

~


End file.
